Bizzare Friendship
by Thiendrah
Summary: AikkaMolly story. Set around and before she loses the race to Aikka, the two must learn to ignore the comments of thier teammates if they want to be together. JordanXOC hint StanXOC.
1. Beginning

I've decided I've lost my mind for writing a twoshot but please review, even if you hate it, I can take criticism. This is a Molly/Aikka shot so bare with me those of you who either are tired of this paring or don't like it. TOO BAD! (Set before she loses to him)

Molly/Eva (I'm just gonna call her molly. Deal with it) was headed for the Earth team's hanger with the coolant liquid Stan and Koji needed for the Arrow. She had spotted and a parts shop on the way in and had gone back to get the coolant when the star racer decided to be a butt-head. She was almost at the hanger when she saw that the doors were closed. She jumped off her moped (I have no idea what to call it) and ran to the door.

"Guys, I got the stuff, open up, and let me in!" She shouted and banged on the door.

"If you guys think I'm waiting all day for to open up, you're dreamin'!" She muttered to herself. She heard a crowd roar over to her left. She ran and found an arena. She ran down the steps, hoping to find her team, when she bumped into a rather large someone.

"Ouch, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking-" Molly stopped short when she saw what she'd bumped into. A really rather large alien with tubes sticking out of him. Molly backed up to bump into a shorter alien with a tank attached to its back. She ran forward only to be swamped a hoard of little aliens at inadvertently dragged her with them. She struggled to get out when a hand grabbed her and pulled her out of the hoard.

"Are you alright?" a melodic voice asked her. She looked up and blushed. Before her stood a Nourasian (She didn't know that yet.) He wore white robes, a sword at his belt and what she could only assume to be a head ornament that did interesting loops on his forehead. He had darkly tanned skin, blue eyes, auburn hair, and elvin ears. All in all one of the cutest boys she'd ever me.

"Aren't you a bit young to be running around with out parental guidance? OK, she though, losing her blush, now he's not so cute.

"Humph, did you really think I was scared?" she asked getting up and dusting herself off. "You should see the teachers at my boarding school, now that's scary. Anyway, where are _your_ parents? You're no older that I am." She crossed her arms and apparently decided rudeness was a necessity to make sure this boy learned his manners. (Yeah, right)

"Well in Earth years perhaps," he said amused at her reaction: huffiness.

"Prince Aikka, Prince Aikka, come here." A man at the top dressed similarly to the boy was waving.

"You're dad's calling you, wait, Prince?" She asked as he stared to leave.

He turned back to her and, smiling, bowed to her saying "Forgive me."

Molly blushed, that is until she heard the most annoying voice yell, "Hey you, stow-away, girl!"

Molly turned and glared at Jordan, the gunman. She walked over to where the team was sitting, she handed the coolant to Stan. "Here's the stuff."

"Thanks Molly, it looks good." She looked at Don Wei, her dad, not that he knew, but his attention was fixed on the arena. She sat down next to Jordan.

"The name's Ev- It's Molly, got it gunner boy?" Before he could reply, the Avatar made his grand entrance.

"Greeting Racers," His booming voice could be heard all across the stadium. "You have been brought to race to Oban and the ultimate prize"

"Ultimate prize?" Don Wei repeated.

"96 teams are here, 6 will make the semi finals, 3 will race in the finals, and 1 will win. Race like the wind champions, towards Oban, and the ultimate prize." He vanished through the clouds.

"I'll say this for him: He knows how to make an exit." Don Wei muttered. 3 Weird squid looking Aliens came forward in the box on the other side of the arena.

"We declare the races officially open! For the first race we call forth Nourasia and Meril."

A large blue beetle came out of on door. Riding it was the Prince.

"Hey it's the Prince!" She said happily.

"What'd you mean, 'the Prince'? He looked and scowled. "A Nourasian. I heard those lowlifes are friends with the Grogs." She was about to take his head off when the Prince looked at her and smiled.

She blushed and said, "I think he's kinda cute." Partly because it was true, and partly because it would make Jordan mad. Sure enough-

"WHAT!"

Out of the other hanger came a large ship with spikes. "Get a good last look at Prince Charming. He won't know what squashed him. Ha."

Molly glared at him, thinking 'don't sound so hopeful, creep'. The racers were waiting at the gate. One stone went down, then the other, then the circle gate fell and they were off. The race was close. Aikka was slammed against the wall once, but he pulled his beetle into a roll and got behind him. He pulled out an arrow and muttered a prayer in Nourasian. His arrow was suddenly surrounded by blue magic light. He stood up and took careful aim, and shot right up the exhaust pipe, short circuiting the ship.

The ship went down. Aikka bowed to his opponent and went on to win. The crowed was cheering, including molly, excluding Jordan.

The Earth team went back to the hanger and Stan and Koji ran one final test before fly time. Molly went out side and sat down on a rock. After a few minutes, Prince Aikka, headed back to his hanger after his race spotted her. Molly blushed as he came closer.

"I don't believe we ever introduced ourselves properly." He said smiling at her.

"Oh, my name's Molly," The lie coming much easier to her lips. He still smiled.

"My name is Aikka, Molly. I saw you watching my race."

"Yeah, you were awesome." A slight blush crept on to his face as she said it.

"Thank you. I look forward to seeing your team race."

"I won't be the one racing though. We have Rick for that." She looked down. She just came pretty close to admitting she has no place here.

"Perhaps-" He was interrupted by, you guessed it, the trigger happy gunman, Jordan.

"Molly! What are you doing?" He asked angrily, glaring at the prince.

"Jordan, this is Prince Aikka, Aikka, this is the annoyance, Jordan." Aikka bowed to Jordan, Jordan just glared at him. Jordan grabbed Molly and dragged her off to the hanger, despite Molly's protests.

"Jordan, let me go! Have you lost your mind? You really need to learn manners!"

"What do you think you were doing? You were fraternizing with the enemy! He's with the Grogs, don't you care?"

"Just who do you think you are, my dad? I can make friends with whom ever I want you creep, he's nice and you had no right to be so rude to him." She looked back at Aikka and saw him smiling sadly at her and headed off to his hanger.

"Forget it; I can see this is lost on you." Jordan stomped off to his room. Rick came up behind her.

"Ignore him little mouse. He's just up tight about the up coming race. I think you having a friend is good. So tell me about your prince charming." He smiled at her behind his sunglasses.

To be continued. Please review, I'm not the worst writer in the world.


	2. New pilots, old feud

Here's Chapter 2.

By the way, I lied. This isn't a twoshot, it's a lot more. My mind thinks a lot with out my permission. So sit back relax and enjoy.

That night, Molly's nightmare took full swing. Rick and Jordan were racing when they suddenly crashed. That brought memories and nightmares of when her mother was killed in a wreck in a star racer. Dream Eva was on Daddy's shoulder's watching her mom race. She was in the lead by a little when her opponent, and black bird of some kind, went past it, causing it to explode just before the finish line. Eva's mother never came out.

Molly opened her eyes to find it was well past dawn. She got dressed and when down the hall when she heard Jordan snoring. She pounded on his door and shouted, "Come on Jordan wake up! You have a race today."

She ran down the stairs as Jordan sleepily opened the door. Rick, Don, Stan, and Koji were already downstairs, doing last minute repairs and additions to the Arrow. Watching them, she remembered her nightmare. She went outside with out a word, and found Prince Aikka down the road. She ran up to him.

"Prince Aikka! Hey, how are you?" She asked blushing.

"Very well, and you?"

"I'm fine." She's blushing harder now. And he notices. (Kinda hard to miss don't cha think?)

"Why are you blushing so much Molly?" He asked smiling.

"Oh, well, uh….-"

"Molly!" Jordan, again. Oh, no, she thought, he followed me. And he hates Aikka. This can't go well.

"What is it Jordan?" she asked impatiently.

"Why are with him again? He's with the Crogs, do you get that?" Aikka glared at him, bowed stiffly to Molly, and walked away, back ridged.

"Jordan, why do you have to be so rude to him? He's a nice guy and you have to insult him?" She pushed past him to the hanger. Creep.

"Hey, Stan, how's the Arrow doing?" Molly asked as she saw them working.

"She only needs a few minor repairs and she's good to fly."

"We have all the help we need in here, Molly. Why don't you go get a good seat for the race?" Koji said holding his clipboard. Molly nodded and went up to her room and out her window to watch Rick and Jordan race.

They were racing, Rick in the lead, with Jordan shooting at Groor, their opponent. Suddenly, the Arrow malfunctioned and crashed through the winners' gate. Molly watched horrified as Jordan got out Ok but Rick was taken out on a stretcher. She saw Don Wei talking to him on the stretcher, and was suddenly scared. Rick can't race and she knew it.

The next morning Don Wei called a meeting and told them the bad news "Rick is out of action for at least a week. We have been granted a rematch today and we need a replacement pilot. Any volunteers?" The room got very quiet.

Molly got brave, "Maybe I could-" Don Wei cut her off.

"Jordan, until further notice you have been promoted to temporary pilot for the earth team." Jordan looked less than ecstatic about the prospect.

He got in the Arrow 2 and pushed the wrong button, left the hanger pushing buttons and the pedals. He zoomed around the lake, almost ran over Molly, and then went straight up into a stall, crashing butt first the two reactors landing on either side of Molly. He was upside down in the pilot's seat.

"Sorry guys. I'm a gunner, I break things, it's what I do."

"Don't worry about it. It was a good first try." Koji said trying to cheer him up.

"But now we need someone else." He looked at the mechanics and held out his hands. "Stan, Koji…"

"Oh, no. We're simple mechanics, we weren't meant to fly." Stan said backing up. Koji hid behind his clipboard.

"I guess that only leaves me!" Molly exclaimed. "Let me fly it, I'm a great pilot honest. Though I've never been behind the stick of a real star racer before but a machine is a machine is a machine. Right guys?"

The other looked doubtful. "Molly I appreciate your loyalty. But I cannot let an outside, let alone a girl pilot the Arrow 2 if there's a chance you could die." Don Wei was firm on this.

"At least try me out. You won't be disappointed."

"No, the only chance we have is to go to the council and ask for a reprieve."

He and the others left Molly to 'watch the ship'. Yeah, right. She went outside to lie down. Setis, the avatar's helper, came up to her.

"What's your problem little Molly."

"I came here to find my father only to find he's changed."

"Whose problems are we talking about, yours or your father's?"

"Go away!" She yelled turning around with full intent on hitting the diminutive alien only to find him gone. She went into the hanger to see if he's there. She stopped when she spotted the star-racer, practically calling her. She got in and sat in the seat to find it too big for her, she couldn't reach the pedals.

"This could be a problem."

She climbed out and spotted her rocket seat in the corner. An evil grin came to her face and she jumped down.

Don Wei and the others came back to the hanger. He was in a helmet and flying scarf muttering about the council being a bunch of spineless worms. The others were trying to dissuade him from piloting the Arrow himself. And him retorting about duty and the future of the planet when the Arrow 2 started up. They saw Molly in the pilot's seat waving at them.

"Molly! Get down from there this instant! Jordan, stop her!" Don Wei was shouting.

Jordan ran up the stairs and jumped over the railing landing on the dome that covered the pilot.

"Molly get out of there now!"

"No Jordan, we can still win this. Now are you with me or are you with me?"

Jordan nodded and went to the gunner's seat. Molly got the Arrow up and flying past Don, who was shouting at her, and told him they'd be home early, and rather shakily went to the entrance hanger almost crashing in front of the judges. She popped open the top and saluted the judges, saying, "Pilot Molly, reporting for the Earth team."

"There's no Molly listed here."

"But she looks quiet human."

"That settles it. Racers, take you places."

Molly got it up, but she also rammed it into Groor's craft.

"Why is that ship so unstable?" Don Wei asked.

"It appears that a rocket seat was installed sir." Stan said.

"Molly listen to me, you are not the earth team's pilot!"

She wasn't listening. The race just started and she was out of control the thing was rolling all over the place.

"Molly, if you can hear me, boost the side thrusters, which should increase stability." Koji said to her.

"Koji, you're a genius!" She cried to him as his advice worked.

"I'm just a humble mechanic."

:I really don't wanna have to detail the whole race but I will do the end. I'm sure everyone has seen the race.:

She's out of power on the beach, Groor's coming up fast shooting at them, Don is telling them to abandon the Arrow 2, and she turns the ship to give Jordan a shot at the ship.

"Jordan, aim for the joints!"

"Roger!"

Jordan shot at the joint as it was getting closer and closer. The last joint broke, and so did the ship.

"Yes! Well done partner!" Jordan said.

Molly the turned the Arrow 2 and _rolled _the ship over the gate to win. When they got back to the hanger, Don Wei said.

"You 2 should be proud of yourselves" He said and they grinned at each other. "Because that was the worst race I've ever seen! We came here as ambassadors and now we're the laughing stock of the whole race! Everyone get packed. We're leaving in the morning."

"But we won the race! We won!"

She kicked a tool box against the wall, spilling everything.

"I'm so outta here." She said running out of the pit.

"Molly! Girls, why do they have to be so sensitive?" Jordan asked. He looked up to see Don watching and he turned away.

To be continued. My next Chapter will have my OC and will not be based on an episode. This is mine.


	3. New people

Thank you, Eiki-chan and Fushica and PeasleysParakeet for reviewing. I love ya'll!

Molly was running, she didn't care where to. She just wanted away from the earth hanger. She won that race, barely, but still won and he didn't care! He acted like he would've preferred losing to winning. She ran, her eyes shut against tears she hadn't felt in years, and she ran right into Aikka. And fell on her rump. He helped her up as he said,

"Molly! Are you alright, what happened?" He was concerned. Small tears were at the edges of her eyes.

"He doesn't care!" She cried. "We won and he doesn't care! He's telling us to pack and leave in the morning. I don't want to go." She was so close to crying, she was shaking from the effort not to let the tears flow.

He wrapped his arms around her and she shook in his grasp, not crying but not calm either. He smoothed her hair as she calmed down slowly. When she no longer shook with the effort not to cry, he pulled her back and looked into her eyes.

"Now, who is it that doesn't care?" He asked gently, so as not to upset her again.

"Don Wei, our manager. I sorta hijacked the Arrow 2 and Jordan jumped in with me and we used the hyper drive too much and were forced to crawl to the finish line. Groor kept coming at us and Jordan shot the joints out and it fell apart, and we won, but he said it was the worst race he ever saw and now we're the laughingstock of the race."

"He'll change his mind. You're a great pilot Molly. I was watching the race. He won't make you go."

"Do you really think so?" She asked tentatively

"Absolutely. May I walk you back to your hanger?"

"Yes." She said blushing hard. "Thank you."

They walked in a comfortable silence to the Earth's hanger.

"I really hope I see you soon." Molly said quietly.

"You will." Aikka promised. He kissed her hand, and she blushed like no other. She saw Jordan in the hanger.

"I'd better go, before he comes out and is rude to you again. Good-bye."

He bowed and left. She was looking after him when Jordan came up and said, "What were you doing with him, again?"

"I ran into him and he offered to walk me back! What is your problem? Aikka's nice and you keep insulting him, why?" She was practically shouting at him.

"He's a Nourasian, they're with the Crogs, and they're the enemy! You can't keep hanging out with him."

"And just who appointed you my father, Jordan? Just leave me alone."

She stormed off and sat beneath a tree that was near the pit. She was trying to cool her temper at Jordan, reminding herself he was her partner and he had been good in the race but he was so infuriating. Rick came by soon, on his crutches.

"Hey, little mouse; I heard what Jordan said about the Prince. He's not all bad you know. He just wants to protect you."

"And I wish he'd do it with more manners." She muttered angrily. Rick hobbled away to lie down.

"You know, he's right. But trigger happy does need to learn manners." A voice was coming from above her. Molly looked up to see a girl, a little older than her hanging upside down on a branch above her head. She had long black hair that was braided and hanging down, deep green eyes, and a lightly tanned white skin with a few freckles on her cheeks.

"Uh, who are you?" Molly asked blinking.

"Oh, excuse me, where are my manners? My name is Kailua. I'm a Kelamian." Now that Molly looked closer she could see she had slightly pointed ears and her pupils were a little like a cat's, slits.

"So what's your name? I heard the big guy call you 'little mouse'."

"My name's Molly."

"No it's not but whatever you say."

"How did you know that's not my real name?" She was slightly alarmed.

"Oh, simple Kelamians are telepathic. I know you were lying. I also know you're real name, and why you're here. So tell me who's the big guy who was by?"

"Rick."

"Rick? He's cute." Kailua said. She swung down, careful to keep her legs tucked up to not hit Molly, and landed gracefully next to her. She wore a bright green tank top that did a V-neck kinda low, but not sluttish, and a pair of black cargo pants. She was slightly turned from Molly so she could see the weirdest thing about this girl: She had feathery wings coming out of her back

"Ah, you saw them. Rather gaudy aren't they. But so much fun."

Jordan spotted Molly talking to some girl out by the tree. He went over to see what was up.

"Kailua, this is Jordan, Jordan this is Kailua." Molly introduced them.

Kailua puzzled over him for a minute before saying to Molly, rather bluntly "He's not so cute."

Jordan practically fell over and Molly doubled over laughing at him. She liked her, she was very insulting but fun all the same. Jordan pulled himself together and looked her over.

"I'm a Kelamian."

"Winged people?" Jordan asked. "Wasn't our next race supposed to be against you?"

"It still is. Ya'll aren't leaving, not yet. And you're much more polite with me than you are with Prince Aikka. And why is that? Simple, he's Nourasian and you think they joined the Crogs out of spite for the Earth. Wrong. The Nourasians didn't have a choice. It was either alliance or the destruction of the entire population. The Crogs went to Nourasia for the precious metals mined there but the Nourasian people couldn't give them up. There wasn't enough there. The Crogs declared war on them and took them by surprise. They had no choice at all."

Jordan was stunned. By both the fact that she'd known what he was thinking and that she knew why the Nourasians were allies with the Crogs.

"How do you know all this?" He asked shakily.

"All women read minds gunner boy. Even your friend here can learn. As to the history, I'm a friend of Aikka's. No we're not allies with the Crogs. There's nothing on Kelamaia to interest them to conquer us." She looked at her watch and her eye's widened. "I have to go and make sure that Izabella is ready for our race."

"Is Izabella your ship? What kind is it?" Molly asked eagerly. Kailua blinked at her and laughed.

"Izabella is my giant hawk, I race with her. Izzy, for short, my 'ship' yes but not like yours. If she get's hurt, it's not so quickly repairable, so don't go shooting too much at her, got it trigger happy?" She added menacingly too Jordan, who backed up a step and nodded. "See ya'll later." She said. And spread her wings and launched into the sky and headed to the Kelamian hanger.

"Boy, she's weird." Jordan said.

"Yeah, but she's cool, don't you think?"

"Ha, you tell me."

"That wasn't true. Kelamians are telepathic, that's how she knew what you were thinking."

"Come on, if she's right, we have a race to prepare for." He led the way back to the hanger and found Don Wei there.

"You're sill racing, so get in there and win." He said shortly. He wasn't in a good mood; that was painfully obvious. "Well, what are you waiting for? Snap to."

"Yes, sir." Jordan promptly replied. Molly walked passed him without a word to the cockpit. She started it up and flew out of the pit and to the arena, where Kailua was already waiting. Her hawk, Izabella, was black and brown with a huge wingspan and golden eyes. Around her neck was a collar with buttons and gadgets on it. Probably to contact the opponent and use weapons, Molly thought. Kailua smiled at them as the stones dropped. Izzy spread her wings and prepared for take off. The circle gate dropped and they were off.

Izzy and Kailua were doing barrel rolls ahead of the Arrow 2, staying just out of reach of the guns. No reason to give gunner boy something to use as target practice, Kailua rationalized. Molly put extra speed into the Arrow 2 and caught up to them on the curve. Jordan wasted no time in shooting at her. Izzy took a shot to the tail feathers and one stray shot got Kailua's metal hair band, breaking it and sending her hair flying. She quickly hit a button on the collar, bringing her up on Molly's screen.

"Would it be too much to ask to keep that trigger happy gun boy of yours in line? He almost hit Izzy and came incredibly close to getting me!"

"Don't tell me, talk to Jordan." Molly snapped. She switched it to Jordan.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Kailua shouted. "You came that close to hitting Izabella and even closer to me! Try and look where you're aiming!"

She shut off the transmission and pulled her long hair out of her face. It now streamed behind her like a cape. OK baby, she thought to Izzy, time to show them what we're made of. She pushed another button and a multitude of thrusters came out of the sides of the collar, she flipped a switch and they all activated going way faster than the Arrow 2. Izzy quit flapping and held her wings out to steer.

Molly activated the hyper drive and was neck and neck with Kailua. Jordan couldn't get a good shot at her so was force to leave it alone. The finish gate was just a head. Suddenly a bright light came out of no where, and blinded the racers. Kailua flipped the switch down by feel and slowed down Izzy. Molly looked through the black dot clouding her vision and maneuvered the craft through the game and disengaged the hyper drive. Izzy came in a second later.

Kailua wasn't happy. Not because she lost the race, not even because Izzy's tail feathers were singed. No, she was mad because some idiot had thrown a light in her face and almost made Izabella crash into a wall! When she found out who he was a dead man!

Molly came over with Jordan to apologize. "Sorry about hitting Izzy. Just, gunners break things, it's kinda our job." He was apologetic and sincere, Kailua knew that.

"It's alright, no serious hard done. Would you two like to meet her?"

"Sure." They said at the same time. Kailua led them to Izzy who was preening herself with her beak. She looked up when the 2 approached. She bent down and nuzzled Kailua affectionately and looked at Molly and Jordan.

"Izzy, this is Molly and Jordan, guys this is Izabella." The hawk bent down and got eye level with Molly first and after a moments inspection, rubbed her with the side of her face. "That means she likes you." Kailua said approvingly.

The bird then looked at Jordan, who was nervous about having such a large creature looking at him. She looked him in the eye, and rubbed against him harder than she had Molly. "She likes you even more. Odd." Kailua had come to stand next to Jordan. "Good job, winning the race, did either of you see the flash of light or was I the only one blinded?"

"No, I was blinded too. Jordan was in the back so he wasn't blinded at all." Molly said.

"Someone was trying to stop one of us from winning the race, and when I find out whom, all his guts will be run up a flagpole!" Kailua snarled viscously. They bid good-bye to one another and headed back to their respective hangers. Molly was still thinking who would want one or both of them out of the race.

To be continued.


	4. So close

Thank you all who reviewed! Now there are too many to name. And I own not Oban!

Molly couldn't sleep. She knew her race against Kailua was unfair. The light was made to make someone lose, but whom, Molly didn't know. Who would want Earth to lose and would be really sore if a plan failed? The answer hit her like a ton of bricks: Toros, colonel of the Crogs! He'd want it, the ultimate prize, to conquer earth.

Earlier that night…

After her race against Kailua, Molly and her team went to the special ceremony, honoring the 6 champions. (Yes, early I know, but there is a method to my madness, just hang on.) The champions were to assemble in the center to hear the Avatar. Molly went down and stood on the stone marked for Earth. Suddenly, the stones on which the racers stood rose up, causing Molly to almost lose her balance. The Avatar appeared in a flash of light.

"Well, we're certainly not in Kansas anymore." Don Wei muttered from his seat.

"Well done champions," The Avatar's voice boomed. "Toros, Colonel of the Crogs." The stone under him lit up, as it would for them all when introduced. "Rush, of the planet Virus. The special envoy of Adelube, Super Racer."

"Nice outfit," Molly muttered.

"Aikka, Prince of Nourasia."

"Prince Aikka," Molly said. He looked at her and smiled, causing her to blush.

"The representative of the Earth coalition, Molly. And Spirit, Ambassador of Naphil. You will all race in turns against each other; each victory earns you one point. The 3 teams with the most number of points will race in the finals on the planet Oban. Race like the wind champions, towards Oban, and the ultimate prize."

Present…

Her first match was against Toros, right after Aikka raced Spirit. Aikka lost and his beetle's leg got cut by Spirit's wing. Molly saw him on the injured beetle walking past the earth's pit while she was in the cockpit, checking systems and getting ready.

"Prince Aikka," She murmured when she saw him.

"Looks like your boyfriend took a beating." Jordan said mockingly and he strapped into the turret. "Not that he didn't deserve it."

"Don't go there Jordan." She said as she started the engines. "We still have to do better than the prince."

"That shouldn't be too hard to do. The guy rides a bug" He switched off the link as Molly shrugged. "This prince is a grade A loser. Why does she care so much about him?" He asked himself.

Molly flew out of the pit and to the arena entrance. Toros came out of the other side in a red ship with 3 trident prongs at the end. The stones dropped and they were off. Once again I shall not reply the race in detail, instead I shall be brief. They start off, Jordan's shooting at him without affect and Toros was trying to ram them. Molly turns on the hyper drive to get distance between them; Toros turns on his hyper drive and the trident prongs, went into ramming speed and sliced the Arrow 2 in 2. The ship fell to the side of the track and Toros went through the winner's gate.

Back in the hanger, Koji and Stan diagnosed the Arrow 2, the hyper drive was shot and it would take a while to fix it. Koji went up to Don Wei,

"Racers can always be repaired. It's them I'm worried about." He nodded towards Molly and Jordan who were sitting over to the side. Don Wei walked over to them. "Every racer must lose at some point in their career. It only makes them stronger." He walked off upstairs.

"Well, that was nice." Jordan commented.

"He didn't mean it, as usual." Molly said. She took her clothes off the line, got dressed, and went outside to find Setis sitting on the rock. She ignored him and turned down the path, picking up speed. She ended up running in the rain. She stopped in a shelter and looked out.

A weird noise made her turn around. Aikka's beetle was shrieking at her, its wings unfurled, trying to scare her away.

"I didn't know the Nourasian pit was so close." Molly said. The beetle shrieked at her again. "Take it easy big fella, I'm not gonna hurt you." She saw its leg bandaged. "You had a rotten day too, huh?"

The giant insect closed its wings and let her pet it. Molly heard a noise upstairs. She went up and looked in the room. Prince Aikka was sparing with the older man she'd seen when she first met Aikka. The teacher was telling him to keep his guard up. They went at each other a few times till Aikka glimpsed her.

She gasped as his sword came right in front of her. "Molly. What are you doing here, this is not the moment."

"I thought that maybe you'd like t o talk since we both lost a race."

"Lies!" Aikka's teacher yelled coming out. "Any team would rejoice at our defeat. She is a spy and we shall deal with her as spies are." He pointed his sword at Molly.

"Look at me! Do I look like a spy?"

Aikka pushed his teacher's arm down. "I will handle this" He still had his sword in his hand, making Molly think he meant to kill her. She panicked and ran down the stairs ignoring Aikka's cries to wait. She ran through the rain and tripped. Aikka came up behind her, sword still in hand.

"Why did you save me from him only to deal with me now?" Molly asked, raising her arm to shield herself.

"Deal with you? Oh, you mean this," He indicated the sword. "This is for practice." He tossed it aside, and offered a hand to her. "I apologize for the rough reception. Nourasians are well known for their hospitality." He helped her up and led her by the hand to a tree with wide branches. After a moment of silence he said, "It has been an unfortunate day."

"Yeah, for both of us."

They looked at each other. Aikka turned to face her and leaned forward when, "Prince Aikka!" He flinched at the sound of his teacher's voice, and sighed. "I must go. My fencing master is a bit of a nuisance, but he mean's well."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Referring to Jordan.

"Try to put today's race behind you. We'll do better tomorrow." He ran off leaving Molly blushing.

Unbeknownst to either of them Kailua was watching it all from a nearby tree branch, silently cheering them on, almost glowing with a grin when Aikka leaned in, intent on kissing Molly, and cursing when the stupid fencing master interfered.

"That close. That close and it's ruined." She whispered to herself. "I couldn't have planned it better if I set it up myself and it's up in smoke. I have got to get them together." Kailua made up her mind and silently flew back to her pit to plan.

To be continued. I don't like the idea of them fighting over a race so I'm going to bypass the episode, meaning I will no longer making episodes as thought bubbles, it's all mine, with the possible exception of a few quotes and ideas.


	5. Fighting

Molly made her way back to the pit and up the stairs to her room. She was still a little red, but not noticeable in the gloom. She was about to change into her night clothes when she heard something outside her window. She opened it and found Kailua hovering outside.

"What are you doing here?" Molly asked.

"Come with me. I wanna show you something." Kailua was grinning. If this worked, her plan was in the bag. Then Jordan came in. He'd been about to check to see if Molly was back when he heard voices.

"What's going on, Molly? Where have you been and why are you here Kailua?" Jordan was confused but tried to hide it, and failed.

"I wanted to show Molly something, you wanna come?" Kailua said.

"Sure."

Kailua flew back and Izzy took her place. Molly and Jordan climbed on, then Kailua in front. They flew over the lake and the other pits, over hills to a larger lake. Molly and Jordan slept most of the flight, still on because Izzy's wings were up at an angle. It was near dawn, but still very dark when Kailua landed and woke them. She led them to the edge of the lake.

"Watch, it's gonna be a great show." Molly and Jordan looked at her, then each other. Then out of the corner of her eye Molly saw a falling star. She turned and more stars fell till it was a meteor shower. Stars fell, leaving multicolored streamers. Molly was entranced. "Once every thousand years or so, there's a meteor shower that lights up the heavens. This is that one time." While Kailua was talking, she took a mental picture of Molly's face, lit up by the stars. Now the hard part, Kailua thought. Distance was the problem. The farther away, the more difficult it was to send a though. That and the fact that Aikka would know it was her sending the image and not his imagination if one thought was attached. She concentrated and sent the image to Aikka who was in his hanger watching the show from afar.

With Aikka:

He saw Molly's face, lit up b starlight, smiling and her star tattoo was visible in the dark. He smiled at the thought of her so beautiful and happy. He'd been unable to sleep, he had a meeting with Toros at dawn, about him, Aikka, not fulfilling his duties, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Dawn came, and with it Toros in his trident star racer. The colonel got out and stomped over the short prince. (Short by comparison, not short.) He back handed the Nourasian prince in the face. Aikka's head moved but he remained standing where he was.

"Explain yourself Prince. Why have you not done as order and gotten rid of the Earth pilot?" Aikka remained silent and glared at Toros. The Crog picked him up by his throat, half choking him. "Answer me slime."

"Let him go, freak face." Hissed a voice along with a steel spear pointed at Toros' throat.

With Molly and co.:

As dawn approached, the stars lost their visibility. Molly, Jordan, and Kailua climbed up on Izabella and flew back. Molly and Jordan were surprisingly awake for being up most of the night. They reached the lake and saw Toros' ship outside Aikka's hanger.

"Looks like they're plotting together" Jordan said disgustedly.

"Wrong Aikka's in trouble!" Kailua yelled, she sent Izzy into a dive. "Remember I told you they're allies by force, not choice." Kailua stood up, spread her wings and jumped off the side, using gravity to speed her. She pulled out of the dive and pulled out a collapsible spear, and snuck up behind Toros. When he picked Aikka up by the throat, she jabbed her spear close to his throat. "Let him go, freak face." She hissed dangerously.

Toros let him go alright, threw him against the wall, and turned to face the girl. Molly had jumped off Izzy when she landed and ran over to the prince, helping him to stand. Toros swung at Kailua but she ducked under his fist. She landed a well placed punch to his gut that did absolutely nothing.

'Aikka, Molly, get outta here!" Kailua yelled in their minds. 'Get on your beetle and scram, Izzy will follow. I'll keep him long enough for ya'll to find a someplace safe, and catch up later. GO!' Aikka nodded and led Molly to the beetle. Toros was conveniently distracted by the winged girl dancing out of reach of his fists. 'Izzy, follow Aikka and his beetle, I'll catch up later. Jordan stay on Izzy got it?' she did give them time to argue, she blocked a punch with her spear. Izzy took off and the beetle followed, and then took the lead. Molly looked back at Kailua fighting the Crog almost twice her size, from the back of Aikka's beetle. Jordan was on Izzy, completely riding since the hawk knew where to go.

With Molly:

They flew to the ruins on the far side of the lake and went in to a cave large enough and stable enough to support two giant animals. They dismounted and Molly helped Aikka to a wall to rest, his head was throbbing from when Toros threw him, and she sat down next to him. Jordan was absentmindedly stroking Izabella's feathers. Her head was down and she was shifting from one foot to the other, and Jordan knew she wanted to get back to her master, he himself wanted to make sure Kailua was OK.

"Does she even stand a chance?" Molly asked Aikka. He nodded and put an arm around her.

"Even in his craft, if she can get into a small or narrow space, her tight turns should get her away from him."

'I hope he's right.' Jordan thought. Izzy nodded as if she knew what he was thinking.

With Kailua:

Toros was wearing down, and so was Kailua. She had a bruise on her right shoulder and her lip was split. She was tired of hand-to-hand combat and not making any progress. She dodged another punch and leapt into the air, flying just out of his reach. Kailua spun in and kicked him in the head and flew just out of reach again. Toros wouldn't play this game. He ran into his ship and powered it up.

"Uh, oh." Kailua muttered. The trident was powered and rammed towards her. She curled into a ball and went through them to the center. She made a face at him I his view screen, (The popular amine one: tongue out and pulling one bottom eyelid down) and flew out of the trident. He was angry now. He started shooting lasers at her. She dodged all but one that hit her bruised shoulder.

She didn't feel it or the blood going down her arm, with the adrenaline going through her she couldn't feel anything, but the impact spun her. She flew over Toros' ship and behind it, hanging on just above the thrusters. He turned around and added bower to the thrusters. If she was there she'd be toast.

When he was turned around, she flew quickly and quietly to the trees and used them for cover, weaving in between them, as she made her way to the ruins where she knew Izzy and them were. She didn't get there. Her shoulder was worse then she thought and she collapsed in the trees, where no one could see her.

OK. I'm make a JordanxOC with this. Hope you likey!


	6. Emergency

Izzy head jerked up when she sensed Kailua collapse.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" Jordan asked. Izzy picked him up by the back of his shirt with her beak and put him on her back. Jordan was trying to get off when Izzy took off, forcing him to hold on. Aikka made to stand but Molly held him down, to keep him from aggravating his injuries.

"Something must've happened to Kailua for her to act like that. She usually stays calm other wise." Aikka told Molly as they watched Izzy and Jordan fly off. Izzy took him to the last place she sensed her master. In the trees, Izabella was forced to walk fast since her wingspan was too wide for the narrow spaces. Jordan looked up and didn't see any sign of Toros. Izzy stopped suddenly, and Jordan looked ahead and gasped. Kailua was on the ground, face down, and blood staining her shirt, her braid half undone.

Jordan quickly dismounted and went to Kailua and flipped her over. Her shoulder had a large gash in it, not a hole but not a graze either. Izzy bent her head and nudged Kailua gently. She opened her eyes briefly and saw Jordan and the hawk above her, and blacked out. Jordan picked her up and put her on Izzy's back hoping that she knew to go to a hospital. He realized that the bird knew more than enough. She flew over to the town as Jordan held Kailua tightly, and landed in front of the medical building.

Jordan jumped down and carried Kailua inside. The receptionist gasped when she saw the girl. 2 doctors came and put her on a gurney and took her to the emergency room. Jordan had to sit in the waiting room for her to come out. Izzy had gone back to Aikka and Molly when Kailua was taken inside.

Back with Aikka and Molly: (Happy day.)

Aikka's vision was going in and out of focus and Molly knew Toros has thrown him too hard and he hit his head.

"Aikka? Listen, don't fall asleep, I think you have a concussion. Aikka, Aikka!" Molly was scared now; he was pale and was gritting his teeth. His beetle was standing calmly of to the side waiting for his master to tell him what to do. Molly ran over to him.

"Look I know I'm not Aikka but you have to fly me and him to a hospital, he's hurt and needs help, do you understand?"

The beetle clicked and walked to the Prince. Molly was wondering how to get Aikka up there when Izzy returned. She looked at Molly, then the almost unconscious Aikka, and lastly the beetle and seemed to get what happened. She gently picked Aikka up the same way she had Jordan and put him on the beetle, then Molly. She seemed to click at beetle and he clicked back, apparently talking.

The hawk took off first, then the beetle followed close behind. She led the way to the hospital and Molly and Aikka were helped off by the medical staff. He was also taken to the emergency room. Molly went to the waiting room and found Jordan.

"How's Kailua?" she asked.

"She had a gash in her shoulder and lost a lot of blood, I don't know much more than that. Why are you here, I thought you were still in the cave with the Prince." For once he didn't make the reference to Aikka sound like a disease.

"I think Aikka got a concussion from when Toros threw him against the wall. We came here to make sure. He was pale and was almost unconscious. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem down and lonely. Wanna talk about it?"

Jordan sighed and looked at the floor. Molly took a seat next to him. "I like her. She's strong and fun and beautiful and, and, and…" He trailed off with a dreamy look in his eye.

"And you are in love. So what's the problem?"

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"Just tell her, you won't know till you tell her ya know?" She grinned at him as he blushed hard. A nurse came in at that moment.

"Excuse me, but which of you brought in Kailua the Kelamian?"

"I did." Jordan said. "Is something wrong?"

"She's fine; I just needed information on how she got in to this predicament. Please follow me and we'll sort it all out." Jordan followed her down the hall to the room with Kailua. She was asleep with bandages around her shoulder and chest, her shirt having been removed. He sat in a chair next to the bed while the nurse took the chair on the other side with a note pad in her hand.

He told her everything he knew about her injury including his assumption of Toros shooting her with his racer, which of course what right but he didn't know that for sure. After a while she let him go back to the waiting room which didn't have Molly in it, she had been called away to answer questions on how Aikka got his concussion, and sat down to wait for her. Molly came back 5 minutes later. Aikka and Kailua were to spend the night there so Molly and Jordan went back to the pit to be confronted by a very angry Don Wei.

"Just where have you two been? We've a race this afternoon and you need to be ready for it! After the race you two are going to explain yourselves do you understand?"

They nodded and got in the Arrow 2. It was the race against Rush. Again, no details. Target race, Rush takes lead, Jordan get's blinded coming out of the tunnel, last target, Jordan hits it and they win.

Back at the pit, Don Wei is congratulating Jordan while Rick says he's proud of Molly. They went up to Don's office where he questioned them on where they were all night and morning. They told him everything they knew, including helping Aikka and running from Toros.

"So, the Crogs want something the Nourasians won't give them. I wonder what it is." Don mused.

"It doesn't matter what they want," Rick said. "What matters is the fact that if Molly makes it to the finals, she'll have to race this guy again and if we don't do something, the same thing will happen all over again. That means you're getting up even earlier for tomorrows training little mouse."

"Do I have to, too?" Jordan asked hesitantly.

"Yep."

Both of them groaned. This was gonna be a long race.

To be continued. He admitted it. Next chappie will be Molly Aikka fluff. Tune in next time.


	7. Fluffy

I own not Oban.

That night, after Rick announced more training and that they needed to get to bed, Molly's nightmare was a reality. Once again, she was 5 and she ran into the pit where her mother's Star racer was.

"Mommy, take me with you, I wanna ride in your racer with you!" Her mom picked her up and spun her around.

"I'd like to take you with me but you know I can't. After the race it'll be just you and me." She said with a wink.

"Promise?" Eva asked

"Promise." She grasped Eva's hand then handed her off to Don and got in her ship. Eva was on Don's shoulders watching the race, as her mother Maya came around the curve, the thing she was racing went over the ship and it blew up.

Don must've put her down, cause she was running to her mom's crashed racer. It was in flames; Eva's eyes reflected the firelight as she stopped and stared at the monster that had robbed of her mother. The think turned to facer her and Eva saw a pale mask with ice blew eyes, glaring at her.

Molly woke and sat up, panting and sweating. She didn't want to race Spirit. She knew that was the thing that killed her mom; but she wanted to win and get to Oban. She shook her head. Molly didn't want these thoughts in her head. Perhaps a walk would help. She got dressed and went outside. It was a full moon, making everything appear silver. She turned sown the road was surprised to find Aikka standing at the edge of the cliff, looking at the water, and bandage wrapped around his head.

"Prince Aikka? What are you doing here; I thought you were supposed to stay at the hospital tonight?" Molly inquire coming up to him.

"I had only a minor concussion, nothing serious. And I snuck out; I couldn't sleep. Why are you here?" He said looking her in the eye.

Molly bit her lip and looked away.

"I-I had a nightmare and was hoping a walk would clear my head." She was trembling slightly, remembering the alien that killed Maya. Aikka looked at her concernedly. She seemed hesitant and afraid.

"Molly, what's wrong? What was the nightmare, can you tell me?" His voice was gentle and soft, the way one would speak to a skittish animal. Molly shook her head, sill not looking at him; tears clung to the edges of her eyes. She couldn't tell him; that's mean telling him she lied to him about who she was. Aikka watched her, her head down, eyes on the grass, and wrapped his arms around her, one behind her shoulders the other hand held her head, and he folded her into his warmth.

Molly closed her eyes and hugged him around the waist. She felt the firm muscles of his back beneath her hands and his strong arms holding her close. She could hear his heartbeat through the breastplate he wore, and could feel his warmth radiating around her. She could almost feel him inside her. (Not that way, so quit thinking perverts)

Aikka felt the softness of her breasts against him, the silkiness of her hair beneath his hands, and her own firm arms wrapped around his waist. He was…content holding her. It was bliss to him, holding her this close.

"Molly," He said without letting her go. "I love you."

"I love you too, Aikka." She said. This was heaven. It was as if time as frozen and it was only them, no race threatening to tear them apart, no Crogs trying to conquer planets, only them. Jordan watched from the shadows, but for once didn't mind. Molly was happy, that's all that matters; so he went back to his room and fell asleep, dreaming of a certain raven-haired girl.

To be continued. Short I know but I promised Molly/ Aikka fluff so here it is, you order I deliver. And perhaps I will make one for episode a thought bubble, but just one more.


	8. Training and love

I'm crazy I swear. Thank you all those who reviewed, you know who you are. And I own not Oban. (But I wish I did)

"Pick up the pace Molly!" Rick yelled as Molly and Jordan ran laps around the lake. Jordan was fine, Molly was lagging. She did as ordered and got even with Jordan. Next they did pole sitting, Rick telling them to become one breathing entity with the pole. Then mor laps. When they took a break, she practically collapsed.

"You can't be tired already Molly?" Rick said watching them, she nodded.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you weren't up half the night kissing Princey," Jordan commented. Molly made a weird noise in her throat and turned red. Rick smirked. So that's what the little mouse did to make herself so tired, and Jordan saw it, or part of it at least, he thought.

"Did you see all of it or what?" Molly asked Jordan.

"I saw you two hugging and heard you say-" Molly clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Can't you keep your mouth shut?" She didn't want Rick and especially not Don Wei to hear what she's said. Both were already worried about her, she didn't need them thinking they need to keep Aikka away from her. "Why aren't you objecting?" she whispered. She removed her hand.

"You were happy, and since I'm in love with an alien as well, I didn't think it fair to judge you." He whispered back.

"What are you two hiding from me?" Rick asked amused.

"Just about everything." A voice said from a nearby tree. All three looked and saw Kailua hanging upside down, by her knees, on a low branch. Her left shoulder bandaged.

"You shouldn't be doing that if you just got out of the hospital!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Calm down, sheesh, you're way too up tight." She reached up and grabbed the branch with her right hand, her left was dangling uselessly. She swung down, not quite as gracefully as when Molly first met her, and walked over. "So how'd last night go Molly?" she asked condescendingly with a wink. Molly blushed and looked at the grass. Kailua walked over to Rick and looked him up and down. "I was right, you are cute."

"Who are you?" Rick asked, a little unnerved that a strange girl with wings called him cute.

"Kailua, nice to meet ya, Rick." She stuck out her hand and Rick shook it.

"So you've already met the little mouse, Jordan, and the Prince. Weird things happened to you four yesterday."

"And I was conscious for only two thirds of it, but I know Jordan's the one who saved me. I haven't thanked you properly yet, have I?" She walked ever to said gunner and knelt down next to him, cupped his face in her hands, and kissed his cheek, causing him to go _very_ red.

'I already know what you're thinking and the feeling is very mutual.' She said within his mind, smiling gently at him.

"If you two will stop making goo goo eyes at each other, I'll take ya'll back to the pit and call it a day." Rick said. "Care to join us, Kailua?"

"Sure."

Rick led the way up the hill and to the Earth pit. Stan and Koji were working on their 'baby' Arrow 2, and Don Wei was nowhere to be seen, no doubt in his office. Koji saw them first and signaled to the more muscled mechanic to stop, Stan was welding and couldn't hear, and went over to them.

"You're done early with training, what happened, and who's she?" Koji asked, looking at Kailua.

"We stopped because a certain mouse didn't get a good night's sleep and is too tired." Rick said jokingly. Molly rolled her eyes. "This is Kailua. She's the Kelamian Molly and Jordan raced before the finals."

"Nice to meet you, Koji, Stan." She shook both their hands.

"How did you know our names?" Koji asked.

"Kelamians can read minds, which is no doubt what she did." Don Wei came down the stairs and continued his explanation. "They ride giant animals such as Kailua's hawk, they can send thought, images, and sounds mentally, can fly on their own, hence the wings, and have amazing stamina in battle. Did I forget anything?" He asked Kailua.

"Nope. You know, not many people know about us and certainly not that much. But you studied many species before you came here to make sure no one had an advantage over you with secrets, right?" She said with a knowing smile.

"I did forget one thing, incredibly skilled in the art of double talk and twisting words to get what they want." He said sarcastically. Kailua smiled evilly.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Stan asked.

"The little incident with Toros and his three pronged head." Kailua answered.

"This brings me to my question. Why are you three not training?" Don Wei asked Molly, Jordan, and Rick. "We can't afford a loss against him again, especially since we're down to our last star racer!" Koji and Stan ran back to the ship and continued repairs.

"Cool it Don, I know what I'm doing." Rick said

"You hope." Kailua muttered almost inaudibly.

"I don't believe I ever got your name." Don said looking at her behind Jordan.

"Kailua, and you could only be Don Wei." She shook his hand.

"Rick, can we discuss in my office?" It was an order, not a suggestion. Rick followed him and left the younger people downstairs.

"Come on guys, let's go to town and have some fun." Molly suggested. Jordan and Kailua nodded. They headed off, deciding to walk since the rocket seat could only fit two, Kailua's wasn't yet strong enough to fly, and Izzy was asleep and no one wanted to disturb her. They saw different aliens, goods being sold, amusements, and racing parts. Turning the corner of a new street, Molly almost ran into Aikka.

"Molly, I didn't expect to see you here." He said smiling at her.

"We're just out looking around the town." Molly said indicating the happy pair of Jordan and Kailua. Aikka looked at Kailua and had a sneaky suspicion she set this up some how. Jordan and Aikka ignored each other, for the sake of not arguing in front of the women. "Would you like to join us?" She asked him.

"I'd be delighted." He said. The four of them decided to split up, Aikka and Molly going one way and Jordan and Kailua going another, deciding to meet up at the earth pit half an hour before the next race, Earth versus Spirit.

With Molly:

"I want to thank you for last night, it was truly amazing." Aikka said to Molly.

"Even if we didn't kiss? I'd like to, you know. I really do love-" She was cut off by Aikka placing a finger on her lips. He gently pulled her to a deserted ally and pulled her into a warm passionate kiss. Molly was taken by surprise but enjoyed it, parting her lips to allow him access and their tongues went over one another. They finally parted, both thinking it wasn't enough.

"Thank you." Molly whispered. "We'd better head back." Aikka nodded and held her hand all the way to the pit.

With Jordan:

"I never really expected to fall in love during a race, but I'm glad it was with you." Jordan told Kailua as they were walking down an isle that showcased baskets and jars. She smiled at him. "You're strong and smart and amazing and utterly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He finished in a rush, blushing. Kailua was blushing a little too.

"I never did either but we did, and personally I like it." She lightly kissed his lips or at least intended to kiss lightly, but Jordan grabbed her shoulder a deepened the kiss. Like with Aikka and Molly, they French kissed.

"And now we have a choice. Keep going or go back to your pit." Kailua said when they finally broke.

"This is move to fast for me to be honest. Let's head back." Jordan said nervously. Kailua nodded and they headed back to the Earth pit to find Aikka and Molly were their too, all an hour before the race.

Random and fluffy but what ever. School's starting for me so my updates will be further apart, please be patient with me.


	9. Spirit

Thanks to all you darn wonderful reviewers! You're just too kind.

Back at the hanger, Molly and Jordan got in the Arrow2 and rolled out to the entrance, Aikka and Kailua already agreed to watch from the audience.

"So Molly, according to Rush's philosophy is your ram's horn half full or half empty?" Jordan asked.

"It's full to the brim!" Molly replied smiling. She flew the ship into the arena and awaited her opponent.

"Well, I guess our reputation scared him off" Jordan mocked from the turret.

Spirit was standing in the entrance. He was startled to see the earth's hip; it reminded him of one he raced against along time ago. He stepped out into the arena, next to the Arrow. Molly started to shake, recognizing the alien.

"Uh, correction, I think Spirit forgot a little something, like a star racer." Jordan Joked, not realizing the pilot was shaking in fear.

She was on the sidelines, her dad holding her. She looked up at him and asked, "Mommy's gonna win right?"

"Of course, you know she's never lost a race." He replied smiling down at her. Just then, her mother's opponent walked by; one look and Eva buried her head in her dad's chest. He stepped up next to Maya's racer, took off his cloak, and got down on all fours, like he did now, and feathers grew and filled out his body, growing wings.

The gong was sound and they hovered, ready to go when the circle dropped and they were off. Molly was enraged. She tried many times to slam Spirit between the wall and the Arrow2, even slowing down to try at one point.

"Molly what are you dong!" Jordan yelled at her.

"Trust me Jordan, if we don't get him, he'll get us!" Jordan cut off the link, he may not understand what Molly was thinking, but she seemed _very_ serious, so he started shooting at Spirit, forcing him to ho above the ship. Jordan lost him on the scanner.

"Where'd he go?"

Molly looked around and found him in person from standing on the right reactor.

"He's on the reactor" She snarled. "Jordan, do something!"

"I can't touch him from here." He said when his lasers didn't come close to his target.

"Then I'll just have to deal with you myself." She growled and started rolling and slamming against things trying to get him off and possibly kill him, nothing was working. She spotted a low bridge ahead and put in extra speed, intending to scrap him right off the Arrow2.

"Molly, what are you dong? Pull up immediately!" Don Wei shouted in the link. She didn't listen.

"Molly!" Aikka shouted from the audience, standing up with Kailua. Molly slammed into the bridge, severely damaging her ship and knocking Jordan out. Spirit was fine; he'd jumped off and went back into his racer bird form. Rick, watching on the screen in the hanger, remembered Don Wei once telling that his first racer, his wife, was killed in the race against Spirit and his daughter saw it. Molly must some how feel connected to Maya's death, he thought. What if…Molly's really Don Wei's daughter out for revenge" Rick switched the stations on his communicator and stepped out the door and out of earshot of the others. On the screen Molly was going through a tunnel after Spirit. Aikka and Kailua had left the audience.

"Molly or whatever your name is, I'm on a secure line. I know you're Don Wei's daughter and I'm sorry about what happened to Maya but you don't have to do this understand?"

Rick talking to her kept Molly calm enough to get through the tunnel without further damage to the Arrow2. But when she got out, Spirit used his body to completely cover the cockpit, blocking view. His mask-like face appeared above her.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled. She started to panic and rammed into walls and rocks and a spike that split the ship in two. Spirit got off as the turret dropped and the cock pit fell over, breaking from the engine and shattering throwing Molly from it. Spirit circled overhead as moll go up on her hands.

"I did what I had to," She sold herself, thinking she's killed her opponent, when he landed a little away from her. She fell back against a rock behind her, unconscious. Spirit advanced when Aikka came up and jumped off his beetle and stood protectively in front of Molly, sword out.

"You have already won the race Spirit. There's no need to harm the girl!"

Spirit raised his hands to show he meant no ill will. Aikka was confused and suspicious but stepped back anyway and allowed Spirit to Molly, but stayed close.

Kailua was at the top of the ravine watching, having already made sure Jordan was alright and that the rescue team was on the way. She was ready to swoop down if Spirit tried anything. Although unable to do much still being injured, she could distract him long enough for Aikka to get Molly out. She hoped it wouldn't come to that.

The masked alien knelt down and laid a hand on Molly's head, a yellow aura erupted from his hand and went into Molly. Aikka gaped as Spirit looked in her mind to find what had caused her rage. He saw Maya and himself on the final curve of a race 10 years previous, he flew close and the shop blew up. Eva thought he'd don it on purpose. Molly mustered, calling for her mom.

Spirit then put in his memory of that day. Through his eye's Molly sees oil fly from Maya's ship and the engine was short circuiting. She saw her mom waving him on, lest he be killed too. Then it blew up.

A tear unconsciously down Molly's face as she saw what really happened. The alien had been trying to help her mom, not harm her. Spirit smoothed Molly's hair and stood up. Aikka looked at Molly, a tear down her face, and then stared at Spirit who had a tear running down his face as well. He went back into racer from and took off toward the winner's gate.

Aikka watched him leave, then sheathed his sword. He knelt down and looked Molly over; she was in pretty bad shape. He looked up and saw the lights from the rescue team coming for molly, having already picked up Jordan.

Back in the hanger, Rick looked in on Molly who had a bandage wrapped around her arm, another on her nose, and a band-aid on the side of her face.

"You gave us quite a scare Ms. Wei." He told the unconscious girl. He closed the door and Molly came to. She went to Jordan's room and found him awake, one arm in a sling, and a bandage around his head. She knocked and he looked up.

"Uh, can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." She sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry, at least you trusted me this time."

"We've dropped a place in the ranking, if we don't win the last race we're out. And that's not all, the Whizzing Arrow 2, it's in pieces."

"I really screwed up, didn't I?"

"Molly, did you know Spirit?"

"I thought I did."

Molly left and went out side to find Rick and Don talking. Rick was saying that he can't do anything for his daughter but maybe he could go easier on Molly. Don said that now he had to push Molly even harder. Rick got angry and asked what was so important about the ultimate prize.

"Imagine it, the entire galaxy offered on a silver plate. The ability to destroy civilizations, conquer planets, even…bring back a loved one."

Molly stared. "Mommy."

Yes I put the race in detail but I really liked this one so I decided to share it with ya'll.


	10. Lies and Truth

Here's the next chappie with everyone with questions. Be prepared for repetition and embarrassment. Me own not Oban. Me own Kailua, Izzy and plot. That it.

The next day, Molly went out early to town to look around better, and to avoid questions about the race. She knew when she got back she'd have to explain. Rick already knew and hadn't told anyone, for which she was grateful. But the main person she didn't want to see was Aikka. She'd have to admit she like and he might not like her after that, after all, Nourasians were honorable people. Kailua knew she'd lied and knew all the reasons, but didn't care. Jordan wasn't the type to get upset over that; after all, she'd knocked him unconscious and injured him in her little vendetta and he'd forgiven her.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, her feet walking on autopilot, that she didn't hear Aikka calling her until he laid a hand on her shoulder, making her jump about two feet in the air and spun around. Aikka was wearing a maroon cape over his usual robes and a frown on his face.

"Molly, are you alright? I called you three times."

"Yeah I was just thinking about yesterday's race."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. What happened? What made you act like that?"

Molly bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"Come with me." She led him back to her hanger to a rock on the nearby cliff. "My mom was killed ten years ago in a rave against Spirit and I've thought he'd done it on purpose this whole time. But he showed me that the fuel line leaked and the engine short circuited, blowing it up. He was trying to save her. My dad abandoned me at the boarding school after that. Aikka, I lied to you. My name's not Molly. It's Eva Wei; Don Wei, our manager is my dad. I ran away to find him but when I did, I was ashamed when he didn't recognize me, so I lied and said who said my name is Molly. I stowed away when he was called to race on Oban and the rest you know but he doesn't know any of it. Please don't tell him, but I lied to you and I'll understand if you're angry." The last of it she said in a rush, head down afraid to look at him.

"I'm not angry Molly. I'm sorry for your loss, both of your mother and father, and I can understand your motives, I just wish you'd told me sooner."

She looked up, startled and saw him smiling, causing her to blush. He opened his arms to her and she went gratefully. He held her, resting his head on hers, whilst her head was on his shoulder.

"I was wondering when you were gonna tell him." They looked up to see Kailua on a tree branch, sitting upright for once, her shoulder bandage gone. She hopped down to them.

"How long have you been eavesdropping?" Molly demanded.

"I don't need to eavesdrop, remember?" She tapped her forehead.

"You knew? For how long?" Aikka asked.

"After all these years, I'd've thought that by now you'd know I know everything. I read her mind the day we met which was give or take a week ago." Molly looked down, remembering the impending lecture she was sure to get and all the questions and she'll have answer. Aikka looked down at her and saw the anguish all over her face.

'Don't worry Eva. They won't reject you or hurt you. Your father least of all.' Molly looked at Kailua who had an expressionless look on her face. She and Aikka accompanied Molly back to her pit. Waiting outside were Rick and Jordan, the latter of who smiled when he saw Kailua, the former simply smiled.

"Where've you been, Little Mouse? Don Wei wants to talk to you." Rick patted her on the back as she passed.

Don was in his office looking at the picture of his family, Stan and Koji were working on the Arrow, so when he heard a knock he knew it was Molly. He put the picture away and told her to come in.

"Well, young lady, thanks to the stunt you pulled we now have only two points and if we lose the next race we lose our chance at Oban. Now why did you do that? You injure yourself, your partner, and almost destroyed our last star racer beyond repair. Explain!"

"Because ten years ago my mom was killed in a race against Spirit and my dad abandoned me." She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "It's me Dad, Eva."

Don was dumbstruck. The little girl he'd left at boarding school was the rebellious young woman in front of him?

"But, how-"

"After ten years of never hearing from you, no letter, cards, calls, nothing I figured I had nothing left to lose so I broke out and went to find you thinking you'd be the same nice, caring dad I remember. But you didn't recognize me; you first thought I was a boy. You weren't kind anymore so I became Molly to hide. When Rick got hurt and became the Earth team racer, I thought that since you didn't know I was your daughter I thought you might love me as Molly." She was starting to choke on tears she was trying to hold back. Don came out from behind the desk, walked over to Eva and hugger her tight. He had missed his daughter, but after Maya died, he'd had to bury himself in work to save his sanity and he sent Eva to boarding school to keep her from racing, and ending up like her mother. That plan was no down the drain.

"I'm truly sorry, Eva. I just wanted to protect you."

"I still get to keep racing, right?"

"After yesterday, are you out of your mind?" She raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that said 'I'm all you got.' He sighed. "Alright. Come one. I'll introduce you to whomever's left that doesn't know."

"That'd be Jordan, Stan, and Koji."

They walked out and, seeing the happy looks on the pilot's and manager's faces, everyone looked towards them.

"Gentlemen, this is Eva, my daughter. She's been hiding from me as Molly but had just told me the truth. She will still rave with Jordan so let's finish the repairs and win the next race."

Stand and Koji went back to work, Eva went downstairs, and Don retreated to his office. Jordan came up to Eva.

"Why'd you lie to us?"

"Because my dad didn't recognize me and I didn't want to tell him before it was absolutely necessary. And I thought if he knew he'd forbid me racing."

"You hid very effectively, Mouse." Rick said from beside the ship. "Now all you have to do is win against Toros and on Oban and you're set."

'Why do I find no comfort in that thought?' Molly asked herself.

Kinda boring, no racing or fighting but revealing. I shall now leave you to your thought and/or your miseries.


	11. Parts needed

Thank you reviewers, especially Fushica who is in love with my OC. Have fun with this one. (Mostly about Stan and Koji.) Me own not OBAN!

That afternoon, Stan and Koji went out looking for parts and tools to fix the Arrow 2. They found nothing. They saw Flint and Marcel, the Alwase team they beat sitting by a fountain.

"If anybody'd know about where to find parts, it'd be them." Koji said.

"I don't think it's-" Koji ran off before Stan could finish, leaving him no choice but to follow.

"Excuse me but-" Koji was cut off by Flint.

"Well if it isn't the humans who defeated and embarrassed us in the eyes of our own people." He sneered.

Stand and Koji looked around and saw how many locals were glaring and surrounding them, and they moved closer till they were almost back to back. Stan glanced around, looking for a way out; he found one.

"Run!" He yelled, pushing Koji. However, a lot of the little worms that powered Flint's ships popped out of jars and various places, swarming after the two mechanics. They turned down a wooden hall to-

"Dead end!" Koji exclaimed. They turned, and Koji kinda hid behind Stan, both backing up against the wall, as they saw the worms coming from all directions, even from the open top, crawling down the sided towards them. "Stan, I want you to know, I've always admired your work. You're a great mechanic."

The worms parted to reveal Flint and Marcel. "Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We just wanna find parts to fix our star racer." Stan said.

"Parts?" Flint scoffed. "This is Alwase. Our people haven't even discovered fire."

"And yet these two fish heads know exactly where some racer parts are." Kailua said, perched on top of the dead end.

"Kailua!" Koji and Stan cried together.

"Hey. So what did you do that made these two corner you, as if I didn't know?" She said with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Jordan and Molly beat them in a race and now their worms are read to eat us." Koji said in a panicky voice.

"Yes, I saw that race. They were cheating and yet ya'll won fairly anyway. So it seems to me it's the least the two bubble heads can do to take you to the parts you need to make up for their cheating. Isn't that right, squid head?" She asked Flint.

"Hey! You can't talk to the mighty Flint like that!" Marcel yelled.

"I believe I just did. Now shut up and take a number; I ain't talking to you right now." She switched her attention bat to the mechanics. "There's a graveyard of racers somewhere on this island. Unfortunately, even reading Squid brain's mind can't tell me where it is, so they're gonna have to take you. An you will, won't you fish face?"

"Get lost bird brain!" Marcel snapped. A vein in Kailua's eyelid twitched, she coughed, clearing her throat.

"Excuse me, but for a second it sounded like you just called me 'bird brain'." She spread her wings, leaned forward until she was sitting like a gargoyle on the ledge; with the sun behind her, she looked like some feral creature of mythology. Even Stan took a step back.

Flint clapped a hand/tentacle over Marcel's mouth, as he was about to answer in the positive, and turned him away. "Are you nuts? She's a Kelamian; she can scramble your brains on a whim. We go along with what she says."

"But why Flint?"

"Because, if they win, we'll have been beaten by the best there is; we'll be heroes again." They turned back to the three; Kailua's wings were retracted by this time. "We'll take you to the graveyard."

"Good, now if you gentlemen will excuse me." Kailua stood up.

"Where are you going?" Stan asked.

"Izzy's antsy about something and I'm gonna go find out what. Don't worry, these squids'll help ya'll. Bye, bye."

Before either man could ask what an Izzy was, she was flying off, leaving the mechanics with the locals and the worms.

"Come on humans." Marcel said, turning away.

"But, what about the worms?" Koji asked nervously.

"They're caterpillars, and unless you're seaweed, you're safe."

"Wait a sec. You threatened us with vegetarians?" Stan exclaimed.

"Move it humans, we don't have all day." Flint called.

Stan led the way out of the worms, Koji hanging on to his arm. They followed the squids out of town to a cave on the outskirts. The earthlings hesitated before going in. There was a tunnel and at the end of said tunnel was railing over looking the graveyard.

"Here we are human. The elders don't like technology but we can do it so long as they don't have to see it." Marcel explained as he and Flint led them through the junk and parts; there were other Alwase mechanics scrounging up parts. "All the parts from old star racers are up for grabs."

"Let's see, we need steel plates to reattach the engines, glass to recover the cockpit and turret," Stan listed and found said parts quickly.

"Power converters, cables, coolant tanks." Koji picked up.

"I can see you humans are gonna need a way to get all the parts to your pit. There's a spare barge on the docks, us that. Just put all the parts you need on there, and rid'er out to your pit just off the lake." Marcel said.

"Hey, thanks you guys." Stan said.

"Stan, you know our next opponent is Toros, so we're gonna need a new hyper drive if Molly and Jordan are to win. Something faster than the trident, but can stop in time for her avoid a collision."

"And something that will increase reaction time, otherwise Toros'll just ram'em into a wall."

"True."

They found all the parts they needed, with the help of the locals who were sympathetic to their cause. At sundown, they had everything needed to repair the Arrow II and make it better than ever. Stan and Koji, along with a mountain of supplies, got on the barge and said goodbye.

"How can we ever thank you for this, you guys?" Stan asked as the barge pushed off.

"Just win the race, human, and come back with the prize!" Flint said waving goodbye.

Back at the pit, Jordan is pacing, waiting for certain mechanics to return. They walked in with a large hovering platform with parts behind them.

"Where did you guys find all that stuff?" Rick asked coming out of his room.

"Here on the island with the help of the locals. An all-nighter and part of the morning will see the Arrow II better than ever." Stan said brightly.

"I knew you guys could pull through!" Jordan said enthusiastically. The mechanics set to work and got the regular repairs done first, though most of the night was dedicated to the additions that would make their baby run faster then ever dreamed possible. By dawn the next day, they were tired, dirty and proud beyond reconcile about the ship they improved. She was ready to race against Toros.

Please give me a week for my next update; I need to get through school first. That and homework. And the end of this wonderful insanity is very near.


	12. Toros trouble

I'm back, everybody scream! This is going to be weird so be warned, and I will switch between calling her 'Eva' and 'Molly'. Sorry for the inconsistency.

"This is our last chance. To qualify for the race on Oban, we must beat Toros." Don was pacing as he said this to Jordan and Eva, and including Rick. Stan and Koji were resting after last night's all-nighter. The rematch was that morning and there wasn't any time to test the new hyper drive. This last race was to be defined by fate and fate alone.

Eva and Jordan got in the Arrow and flew to the arena. They were checking controls and assessing the new and improved ship as a whole.

"How does she feel?" Koji asked from the control room in the pit. (He and Stan were woken up for this. Poor them.)

"The controls're a little stiff but I'll get used to it." Eva answered. She looked up and saw Toros and his trident ship coming. 'We have to win this'.

Aikka was restless, sitting next to his teacher. He'd been given his order and if Eva won…He wasn't sure he could. Kailua, on the flipside, was impatient for the race to go. She knew Stand Koji had fixed the Arrow, built a new one is more like it, but she did knew what Aikka's order were and prayed he didn't. She wanted Jordan, and Eva, to go to Oban with Aikka. But Toros was the problem.

They lined up, Jordan kissed the dog tag around his neck with a silent prayer to live through this, the stone dropped, and they were off. (Again, I shall go back to skipping the details of the race and just do the highlights) Eva gets control of the ship, going into hyper drive in the lead, Aikka's ecstatic, teacher's not happy, and Kailua is on the edge of her seat clapping. Toros activates the trident intending to slice them in half again, Molly dodges and Toros activates his incredibly fast hyper drive. Molly's desperate.

"Is there anyway to make this go faster?"

"Stan...?" Koji half asked.

"Out of the question! The turbo thrusters could break the hull."

"We don't have a choice. I'll assume full responsibility." Don said. "Eva, activate the turbo boosters."

Eva hit it, passes Toros again, get pretty far ahead and deactivates. Jordan has de ja vu, Toros shoots lasers at them, passes them just outside the canyon. Eva reactivates hyper drive and turbo booster, getting neck and neck with the Crog. Toros says she'll kill them both, Stan and Rick are telling her to stop, and she ignores said pleas. (Yay! Group suicide!) She wins and doesn't hit the wall, but Toros does. Aikka's glad she won but is angry because he holds her fate. He has to race Spirit and if he wins, Eva comes to Oban, if he loses Earth goes home. He's been ordered to lose.

Aikka came out on his beetle and looked at Molly, _his_ Molly, and saw the expectant and hopeful look in her eyes, and looked away. 'Don't look at me like that Molly. It only makes it harder.' She was a little bit surprised but watched the race closely. In the beginning he didn't even seem to be trying, but his bug wanted to go faster, despite his master's protests.

"Easy G'adar. It's not our fight to win." The beetle still wanted to go faster. "I feel the same. We're hurting our friends and ourselves." He placed his hand on G'adar, muttered a prayer in Nourasian, and flew faster, much to the displeasure of Toros and the teacher. Aikka took out an arrow, again muttered in Nourasian, and shot, blinding Spirit causing to fall behind as Aikka won the race. Earth would now move on with Toros and Nourasia. Molly was happy and blushing, Jordan said he might hate Aikka less, said prince wasn't as happy. Toros was going to deal with him now.

"Eva!" She looked up and saw Kailua flying to her. She hugged Eva and Jordan at the same time. "Great job on making Oban! Toros deserved that trouncing."

"Thanks Kailua. You coming to Oban to watch?" Jordan asked.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world." She answered enthusiastically, throwing her arms around his neck, causing him to blush.

"Hey Kailua, do you know where Aikka went?" Eva asked. Kailua grimaced and looked away, (Yes she's let go of Jordan at this point.)

"Uh, ya see, he was order by his father, the king, and Toros to lose that race. The fact that he won, well…" She trailed off looking very unhappy.

"Where is he?" Eva demanded

"He's headed back to his pit, about to get in a boat load of trouble."

"You mean like when Toros confronted him before!" Molly exclaimed.

"No. Even worse, but we can't do anything, Aikka forbids it, and he doesn't want you to get hurt." She winced when Eva yelled,

"Well, we'll just have to help him anyway!"

"Right and how do you plan to do that shorty?" Eva only came up to her shoulder. Eva glared at her, and she sighed. "Alright, one prince boyfriend alive, coming up."

With Aikka:

Aikka and his teacher walked back in absolute silence. He knew he was in for it: he hadn't gotten rid of Molly when ordered, and he won the race he was order to lose, letting the Earth team advance. At the pit he saw Toros waiting for them.

"Well prince, care to explain yourself this time?" Toros asked sardonically.

"I could not lose that race in good conscience." Aikka stated plainly and calmly. Toros' eyes widened and he grabbed the Nourasian's arm in a bruising grip.

"You planet, position, and quite possibly your very life hang in the balance and you're worried about you conscience and a worthless Earth girl!" His grip tightened on Aikka's arm, causing him to wince; he could fell his bone starting to crack under the larger male's hold.

"She's not worthless!" We are honorable people and yet you seek to dishonor my people. I won't stand for it!"

"Very well, you won't stand at all!" Before Aikka could react, Toros swung him over his head, and flung him away. He hit a tree branch, partly bending back over it, hearing his vertebrae pop and snap, knocking the wind out of him. He fell with a very undignified thump and struggled to get to his knees and breathe again. Toros loomed over hi, and lifted the prince with ease to throw him again.

Major contusions and bruises covered him now. His sword was useless thanks to the Crog's armor; his teacher made absolutely no move to help him, and on top of that, Toros was coming to loom over him again. The Crog reached down when he suddenly stopped and looked up; a large shadow fell over them and Kailua came hurtling down, crashing into Toros, knocking him down and away from Aikka, and successfully bruising her shoulder. Molly and Jordan were right behind, helping the prince up.

"Are you alright?" Molly asked, the seeing the bruises on him, "Stupid question, of course not. What happened?" Before he could answer Kailua backed up to them.

"I hate to break up the reunion but we got bigger problems right now. Bull head's getting up." She scowled and growled in her throat in annoyance. The prince was injured and in need of a hospital, Molly, Jordan and herself were half as tall as him with no armor, and they had no weapons except a steel spear that he would no doubt be ready for. Wonderful. "Neash Keit."1.

Suddenly Kailua jumped into the air, and landed a spinning kick to his abdomen, bringing forth a grunt. She was about to fly off when he grabbed her ankle. She struggled, flapping her wings and pulling with all her might, but he wouldn't let her go. Jordan appeared out of nowhere and rammed into him, elbow first. He released her to make a grab at Jordan but Kailua pulled him back. See this was a lost fight she did a big no-no in her book.

"Let's get outta here, come on!" She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. Izzy and G'adar flew to them, Izzy grabbing Molly and Aikka since he wan in no position to get up on the beetle, and Kailua picked up Jordan and flew to the top of the beetle. They took off with Toros left on the ground. They headed for Kailua's pit, off the other side of the lake.

"So what did happen?" Jordan asked Aikka as they got off the animals.

"I disobeyed my orders to get rid of Molly and lose the race. He was trying to discipline me to my proper place." He winced a put a hand to his ribs; Molly looked at him concerned.

"You need a doctor."

"And he's in no shape to go, but don't worry, we have a healer here for obvious reasons." Kailua offered and went to go find her healer. While she was gone Aikka looked a Jordan quizzically.

"I don't understand. I thought you disapproved of me?" Aikka asked the gunner, who looked away.

"I'm sorry. I honestly thought you were loyal to the Crogs and would hurt Molly if ordered to. Now I see I was wrong. I apologize for my behavior."

Aikka smile at him. "All is forgiven." He looked up to see Kailua and another Kelamian, this time male, behind her.

"This is Kim, my healer. I've explained everything to him."

Kim came forward and motioned the prince to follow him. "He's mute, Aikka; born that way unfortunately. Go with him, he won't hurt you, much." He glared at her before following the small old man to a back room to have his ribs bandaged and ointment put on his wounds.

When he was done, Kim let Aikka go back to the main room and sit next to Molly, who immediately moved closer and wrapped a hand in his.

"Ya know, with Toros so livid at you, I don't really think you can go back to your pit." Kailua said. "Especially since your fencing teacher will no doubt tell the Crogs where you are. Why don't you stay here? They're plenty of room and the Earth pit is close by," The comment made Aikka and Molly blush, "And G'adar has enough room even with Izzy here."

"Thank you. You're most kind."

That's it. (1) German for 'not good.' Sorry if I spelled it wrong those who know German, but I ca barley spell English let alone another language. Hope you likey!


	13. New twist

Just a filler chappie before the grand Oban landing. So be patient and relax, have a drink. Margaritas all around!

Eva and Jordan needed to get back to their pit and prepare to leave for Oban. Aikka had left all of his belongings back in his hanger and as it was considered to dangerous for him to go alone and with out help, it was decided Kailua and Aikka would accompany the humans to their pit then sneak to the Nourasian pit, Kailua protecting Aikka. They were about to start out on this endeavor, when, a few yards from her pit, Kailua heard a rumbling. She turned back and saw a glow from within her pit. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

"Hit the dirt!" She yelled, shoving Jordan away from her and leaning back as a shot of laser passed between them. She looked up and saw Aikka and Molly on the ground, having lung themselves when she'd yelled.

"Shama! Shama get out here now! She stormed back to her pit and into a room. "What are you doing, you almost killed people! Didn't you notice when it discharged?"

"It didn't discharge it's perfectly safe." Replied Shama. She was a little than Kailua with flaming red hair cut into a layered bob, wearing goggles over her brown eyes and brown overalls over a bright blue shirt and her wings, and big boots. She had a welding torch in her hand.

"You wanna come outside and try that answer again?"

The two went out and saw Jordan looking dazed and Aikka helping Molly up. The tree a few feet away wasn't a tree anymore: it was ash.

"Oops." Shama said.

"You're gonna think 'oops'. What is that anyway?"

"New gun." Shama muttered, shifting her gaze.

"And why do we need a gun, if I may ask? We're out, we've been out for a while, remember?"

"Well, actually it's for the Earth ship. I met the mechanics, Stan and Koji, and I talked to them and offered to make a new gun for the turret since I know you like the gun-"

Kailua clamped a hand over her mouth. "Thank you. Shama this is Molly and Jordan from the Earth team and Prince Aikka of Nourasia. Guys this is Shama, mechanic, friend and all around pyro-maniac.

Said maniac glared at Kailua as she shook hands. She gave Shama a look that clearly said 'later'.

It's getting dark, we should get going." Jordan said. They made their way to the Earth pit. Molly and Jordan said goodbye, with a kiss of course, and Kailua and Aikka silently went silently towards his pit. Kailua searched for any minds that might want to take a crack at them.

"All clear." She whispered. Aikka nodded and, with him in the lead, they climbed the stairs to his room. Kailua stood guard with her spear at the door as Aikka packed his back with all the essentials. They were almost to the hanger door, both thinking it'd been too easy, when Aikka's teacher leapt out, swinging his sword. Kailua blocked it, taking a defensive position, her spear sideways.

She sent a distress call to Izzy, and saw something weird in his eyes. They were glazed over and dull, not bright and gleaming with battle lust. _He's hypnotized?_ It was just enough of a distraction for him to push the spear down with one hand, raising his sword to strike with the other, Aikka stunned unable to do anything, but Kailua's wind covered her, acting like a shield, the blade sliced through feathers and hit bone. She bit back a shout of pain and slammed the butt of her spear against his head, knocking him out.

Izzy arrived, Kailua grabbed Aikka and ran, flapping up and landed both on the hawk. They sighed in relief; no force in the galaxy could match Izabella in agility.

"Aikka, your teacher, he wasn't attacking us of his own free will." Kailua called over the wind.

"What do you mean?" He asked as they slowed for a landing.

"He was hypnotized. I saw it in his eyes."

"Toros must still not be forgiving." Aikka said as they went in. They talked some more about what Toros could be up to while Kim bandaged her wing, they drew a blank, said goodnight and Kailua went to find Shama. She was in her 'shop' adding a few things to the gun. She looked up when her friend came in, and raised a hand in greeting; the other had a welding torch.

"So tell me, when did you meat the Earth mechanics? Did you just see one and follow him and introduced yourself or what?"

"Well, you're pretty close. I saw them coming back with the parts and decided to help and on thing let to another and here I am making a gun.

"Uh, huh. Which one?"

"Which one what?" Shama asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you, at all." Shama sighed and put the welding torch down, turning it off.

"The big one, Stan. He's so strong, and engineering, and smart and funny and…" She trailed off with a dreamy look on her face.

"Right. You do know I'm going to have to set this up now, don't you? But, then again I might not have to, since we're going to Oban as well to watch the race."

"That's right, when do we leave anyway?"

"Tomorrow morning I think, I don't know exactly when. You 'bout done with that thing? We need to hit the sack."

"Just about, one or two more adjustments and she's done."

"Right, g'night." Kailua yawned and went to her room, changed into her night shift, and went to bed.

Aikka, across the hall in his room for the night, was looking out the window. He was undressed, and I can't describe it because I'm a girl and I have no idea what guys wear to bed besides boxers and that doesn't seem princely, so sorry. He was staring up at the stars, which shown brightly as there was no moon. It had finally hit him that if he wanted to with the Oban race, and free his planet, he'd have to race against Eva. He went to sleep with this thought unaware that not too far away, Eva was thinking along the same lines; she loved Aikka but if she anted to win and bring her mother back, she'd have to beat him, and she planned to.

OK not much going on but I tried and introduced a new happy pairing in the making. Give your opinions: good, bad, neutral or otherwise.


	14. Oban landing

The landing on Oban, finally. First, I own not Oban or the Twilight Zone. Second, thank you reviewers and if I don't get anymore, I don't write anymore. Enjoy. Margaritas! (No I'm not drunk. I'm too young.)

That night, Molly dreamed. She was on her rocket seat, flying through an empty park on Earth, wind blowing through her hair and rock music blasting from her music player, a wonderful scene. Suddenly, it all vanished and she was standing in a dark void. Aikka stood in front of her, smiling. He held out his hand to her and as she was about to take it, he almost seemed to melt away. She stood grasping at where he had been; looking around, she saw Jordan, Kailua, Stan, and Koji waving to her before they too melted away. She was panicking now, turning frantically she saw her mom and her dad the way he used to be. When they were gone, she started screaming.

"All you care for will be stripped away, and I shall rule your world." A voice, deep and masculine echoed through the void and her. She looked around searching for the source, shaking and backing up. She stepped over a ledge and fell screaming. She sat up in bed with a start, panting, trying to slow her rapid heart rate. Jordan and Stan appeared in the doorway and rushed over to her.

"Eva, are you alright, we heard you scream?" Jordan asked as he and Stan knelt beside her. She looked at them, blinked and grabbed the nearest one, which happened to be Stan. He awkwardly patted her back as she started sobbing over his shoulder, making him decidedly uncomfortable. She finally cried herself to a dreamless sleep and Stan and Jordan laid her back down and left.

"Man, what did she dream?" Stan asked.

"I don't know but, I loved the look on your face when she grabbed hold of you." Jordan said smirking.

"Dude, that wasn't funny."

"I know, I'm sorry," He said sobering instantly. "You think we should tell Don? I mean, she is his daughter after all."

Stan shook his head. "Naw, let's go back to bed, we still have a few more hours till morning. Then we go to Oban. I don't even wanna think of how bad you'll crash my baby there." He added in an undertone.

Jordan chuckled, thinking of all the damage he could do with the new and improved turret when Kailua's mechanic, Stan and Koji put in the new gun. So much fun, for him at least.

Dawn arrived; Eva remembered nothing of her previous dream or Jordan and Stan coming into her room, so she woke up happy and ready for the journey to Oban. Everything had been packed the night before, so they were ready to go when the Avatar's ship arrived. It was a pod much like the one that brought them from Earth; they loaded the racer and their stuff with the help of the Scrubs. Waving goodbye, she remembered Rick leaving last night, to go back to Earth, she remembered his words.

"_I've taught you all I know, now it's up to you. Good luck, Little mouse, be strong."_

It was dark inside the craft, so all of them just slept the whole way, Don leaning against the wall, Jordan with a gun with in arms reach, Stan and Koji leaning on each other and against the racer, and Molly, next to the crates that held their belongings.

Aikka and the Kelamians had gotten aboard a different ship. While, technically the Kelamians weren't supposed to go, they could if they signed a contract promising not to race in the arena and to stay out of the other racers' way. Izzy and G'adar were asleep; Izzy like a chicken on her eggs, G'adar simply folded his legs and lay down. Kailua and Shama were asleep on top of Izzy, Kim by her legs. Aikka couldn't sleep. He had a bad feeling something was going to happen to his friends and Molly. He blamed it on nerves for going to a new planet but he only rationalized it to sleep.

(_Fourteen hours later_.)

A dull but distinct thump woke Molly up and she realized they'd landed. The others were waking up as well. The pod opened up on one side and they all gasped. It looked like something from the Twilight Zone. Tall trees of every color you could name with fruits of all kinds hanging ripe from everyone. Emerald green grass was everywhere, except for a single dirt road leading from the dock they were at to around the hills and out of sight. Flowered of every shape, size, color and distinction were there, including one's from Earth. In the distance she saw several housing pits, no doubt larger than the one on Alwase.

"Greeting Earthlings. Welcome to Oban." They looked down and saw Setis, looking up at them and waving. "Please follow me and I will take you to your new lodgings."

"Hold on please." Don Wei said. "How are we supposed to carry all our equipment, not to mention the racer itself to the new pit?"

"Hmm, oh, yes, of course. He snapped his fingers and two large lumbering things that looked pretty close to woolly mammoths in prehistoric cave paintings but way bigger came from around the humans' field of vision, with carts attached to each. They walked up the ship and turned at an angle to make it easy to wheel things on to them. It took twenty minutes to get everything on one and everyone in the other. They made their way down the road to the pits, Molly saw the Nourasian pit and a pit with no symbol on it, probably for Kailua and her crew, since they somehow managed to get permission to come here, but then so did others, she remembered.

A little past those two pits, was the Earth team pit. "Here you are Earthlings. Please feel at ease on this planet, it is the most peaceful in the galaxy. The opening ceremonies are this evening. The arena is right over there." Setis pointed with is staff to the east and they saw a large bowl like on Alwase but was no doubt able to fit at least three times more.

"Thank you." Don Wei said formally. Setis bowed, still smiling that inexorable smile, and left. "Alright, team. We need to unload, get everything settled, and make sure the Arrow is still in fighting shape. Snap to." Molly and Jordan unloaded the tools while Stan and Koji got out the spare parts, and then proceeded to carefully get the Arrow down, checking for dents, leaks or any thing wrong. Eva and Jordan took their things to the rooms they claimed then took Don's and the mechanics to their rooms, while the final tests of the ship were completed. Then the ceremonies started.

Sorry to leave ya'll hangin but I have to end here but I promise the next one will be soon and nice and long. So don't eat me.


	15. The end

This is it. The end of my insanity at least for now. Review if you like it, don't if you don't but please don't eat me. Here it is, I hope, for your enjoyment.

"Welcome Champions, to Oban. Toros, Colonel of the Crog Imperium; Aikka, Prince of Nourasia; And Eva, Representative of the Earth Coalition, congratulations. Tomorrow will be the final race, so rest well." That's what the Avatar said. Eva now sat outside her hanger on a rock next to Aikka, Jordan was leaning against a nearby tree, and Kailua was lounging on a low branch in said tree. There were her friends; she didn't want to lose them when she went home after the race. And she didn't want to race Aikka. She sighed.

"Tomorrow we race, and then we go home. Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" Eva asked the entire group but mainly Aikka. He smiled, took her hand, and led her out of earshot of the other two.

"Where's he takin' her?" Jordan asked Kailua, who lounged at about head level with him.

"He's proposing to her." She answered matter-of-factly.

"What!" She put a finger to his lips.

"Calm down, he's old enough to marry on his planet. I suppose he wanted to do this before tomorrow when he races her."

"Do you think she'll accept?" Right as he asked, they heard a shriek of delight and saw Eva hugging Aikka, both laughing.

"Yep."

Jordan sighed. He wanted to propose to Kailua, but just couldn't get up the courage. He almost was of legal age to marry on Earth, but he had no idea about Kailua. The he remembered she could read his mind. He glanced at her and saw her sly smile. She cupped his cheek in her hand, and leaned down to place a warm kiss on his lips.

"Yes." She whispered. He smiled and waved when he saw Eva and Aikka coming back, Eva practically skipping with joy.

"You said 'yes' right?" Kailua asked.

"How'd you guess? Yep!" Eva answered excitedly, hanging on Aikka's arm.

"Same here." Jordan said sheepishly. Molly looked between him and Kailua.

"You…he...really? That makes it a double then."

"Not quite." Kailua said. They looked at her in confusion. "You three still have to get through the race, which means you two will have to go against each other. Then, when that's all said and done, depending on who wins, we all may have to deal with the Crogs. In which case absolutely none of us will be happy, at all. And the race is tomorrow." That threw a wet blanket on the couples.

"We should get ready for tomorrow Molly. And may the best team win." Aikka said kissing her cheek, and left. Kailua left was well, but not with out a kiss on the lips. Molly and Jordan went back into the new pit and up to their rooms. Five minutes later, Shama showed up, with a large floating raft, the new gun on it. Stan ran out to greet her.

"Whoa, now that's a big gun. Thank you, so much, this will help for sure."

Shama blushed. "Your welcome. Do you need any help installing it?"

"Naw thanks though."

"Oh, no problem, I'd better be getting back anyway. Good luck tomorrow!" She waved and flew off, letting the human mechanics get to work installing her masterpiece into the turret.

The next morning at dawn, Molly and Jordan woke up and got ready for their last race. The final tests were run on the Arrow three. This was it, the final threshold to making her dream, bringing back her mom, come true. Molly got into the cockpit, Jordan in the turret, and they took off into the arena. Immediately afterwards, Aikka showed up on his beetle, then Toros in his Trident.

They hovered before a larger version of the stone circles, waiting for it to drop. It went down and they took off. Toros shot at both while Jordan used the new gun to do damage to the trident. Aikka shot an arrow at Toros as well. He activated his trident and aimed for his treacherous ally. Aikka dodged the trident and the obstacles. Molly went through three energy rings, giver the Arrow more power.

They weaved between each other and the obstacles, taking the occasional shot at one another, not really wanting to hit them, but to distract them so they could pull ahead. Molly was the first to notice the finish line. She kicked in the hyper drive with the others, her ship just a little ahead of Toros' trident. Jordan took one last shot at him with the more powerful guns, and Molly got across first, disengaging her hyper drive.

"The winner of the great race of Oban is the Earth team!" She was stunned. She'd finally done it; she could bring her mother back now.

"Congratulations, champion." The Avatar said, addressing Eva as she got out of the Arrow and came up to him. "You are granted one wish. Anything you desire, you have but to name it."

She glanced back at her team, and her dad. He nodded; she smiled and turned back to the Avatar. "I wish for my mother to come back." The avatar gave her an unreadable look.

"Your wish is granted." He waved his arm. Thousands of lights, like fireflies, filled the air settled near her. They took the form of a tall woman, with long pink hair, in a purple racing dress and boots, red eyes, and a crescent moon tattoo on her face. She looked around and saw Eva.

"Mommy" Eva whispered.

"Eva, my darling, I'm so proud of you." Maya said, reaching out and hugging her daughter.

"Maya." Don addressed her as he came up.

"Hello Don." She said warmly smiling. She leaned in and kissed her husband.

"Looks like you finally got your wish Eva." Jordan said. "You have a family again."

"Yeah, I do." She answered, a tear running down her face and she ran up to her parents and hugged them both. Aikka watched from next to his beetle, glad that his fiancée had her family and her happiness back. Kailua watched from above, elated that her friends had won the race and used it for something good. Toros watched with malice, thinking of how to destroy the humans who humiliated him, and left.

They all went back to the pit, to pack up, get ready to go home, and to spend time with Maya. Aikka and Kailua came and Jordan and Molly introduced them as their fiancées. Maya took a good look at Aikka and smiled.

"You and Eva will be very happy together. As will you Jordan." Jordan blushed.

"Thank you." Don muttered something about Eva being too young and irresponsible but Maya just laughed at him. She and Don went up stairs to him room, to bring back memories.

The next morning, they loaded up, and got in the Avatar's ship that would take them home. (And here I shall be brief since I don't like mushy stuff.) Aikka and Eva were wed and went to Nourasia with the rest of her family to claim the throne. Kailua and Jordan were married and lived on Nourasia at the request of the royal family and Stand Shama started dating. And they all lived happily ever after as a family.

The end.

OK that's it show's over nothin' left to see. How you enjoyed this presentation of 'Bizarre Friendship' Brought to you by Thiendrah. Please throw all trash away in appropriate bins as you leave the theatre. Have a pleasant evening.


End file.
